Saving Her
by i1i1wow
Summary: When Isabella gets hit by a bus, Phineas is in despair, so he wishes upon a star. Next thing he knows, he is reliving the exact same day over and over again with only one way to end it. Sort of like "Father's Day" by The WGPM, but it is actually rather different, because it doesn't take place on a holiday, Phineas sort of willingly initiates it, etc.. !This story will be revised!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal date in time.

Isabella was going to Phineas and Ferb's house.

Then a wild bus hit her as she was crossing the street.

Phineas was the one who was most crushed by the incident.

He told himself it was not true.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro died that day at 9:00 A.M.

He knew he would never forget her.

He cried non-stop until his bedtime.

He did not know why he was feeling so awful about it.

He had never experienced death before.

Ferb tried to cheer him up, but his pathetic tries fell flat on their faces.

Phineas finally took a break from mourning at 7:00.

"Ferb, Why am I like this? I never thought I could feel this bad. I feel like my world broke, and I have no idea how to put it back together."

"Just hang in there," Ferb responded.

That night Phineas wished on a shooting star that he would be able to get Isabella back.

Then he cried himself to sleep.

When he woke, he was very sad.

Ferb still had that bandage on, which was weird.

His mother was making pancakes, like yesterday.

Then it dawned on him at 8:58.

"Isabella is going to die in two minutes," he yelled as he ran out the door.

All of the other residents of the Flynn-Fletcher household were in shock.

Phineas ran across the street as fast as he could.

"Isabella, are you okay?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine, Why do you ask?" she replied.

Phineas seemed out of character.

"That is why I asked," he replied, pointing at the bus that sped past.

"It would have killed you," he warned.

Suddenly, the lamppost fell right where Isabella would have been if she had not fainted on top of Phineas.

He picked her up and ran as soon as he saw a motorcycle.

He was not quick enough.

The motorcyclist drove right over Isabella's neck.

Phineas shrieked.

"Isabella!" he cried.

"Phineas, I love you," she said with difficulty.

Those were her last words of the day.

Even though he thought he could wish on the shooting star for another chance, it still pained him deeply to see her die again.

Then those four words cycled through his head for five minutes.

"Oh, Isabella loves me!" he cried.

He went to get Vivian.

Tears were in his eyes.

He was living it all over again.

He was not in complete despair however, until he realized the shooting star had not occurred.

He cried himself to sleep, realizing that he missed his second chance.

But the next morning, Ferb still had the bandage on.


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas wasted just a little time in running to Isabella's house.

He arrived just as the clock struck 8:40.

He knocked on the door.

Vivian opened it.

"Hello, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro," Phineas greeted as briefly as possible.

He had a reason for his curtness.

"I need to talk to Isabella. It's quite important."

He could not put into words his urgency.

"She is in her room," Vivian informed.

Phineas ran up the stairs.

He found her sitting at her desk.

"Isabella!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Phineas? Why are you here?" she asked.

"At 9:00 this morning, Fate will consistently try to kill you. What you need to remember is to run and stay close by my side," Phineas explained.

"Are you from the future?" Isabella asked.

"Sort of, but not really; I just know what is going to happen next today," Phineas replied.

"We need to get ready," Phineas explained.

"Wear any sort of protective gear you can find. I don't have time to build anything to save you, so hop to it. We need to be outside when the clock strikes 9; if we are inside, we'll be toast," he explained.

So she dug in her closet and found nothing.

He grabbed her arm and so she followed him out, saying Adios! to her mother during.

He ran to his house to get her some body armor.

After getting the foamy armor, Phineas realised it would be more of a liability than an asset.

"So, you love me?" Phineas asked.

Isabella, she, she tightened up.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

It was like a volcano bursting forth with no magma to follow.

She had absolutely no idea where he was going with this.

"Sorry, I guess this was bad timing. It is just that, you said you loved me, you know, right before you died, yesterday, which is today, but I am stuck in this time loop until I can save you from Death. Every day you die, at 9:00 if I don't interfere, but I did yesterday. I got you to like, 9:01? This is only Attempt 3, Attempt 1 was when I didn't know, so I'm not that experienced. I just really can't have you die..."

Isabella started blankly at Phineas.

The words that came out of his mouth were strange and terrifying, exceedingly both.

Then the clock struck 9:00.

The ground opened up underneath Isabella.

She fell partway, but was still holding.

Phineas pulled her up.

He picked her up in his arms and ran with her as a pit bull chased them from behind.

But then they realized something.

This mutt they had attracted by walking down the road they were walking was covered in bee pheromones.

Tons of bees scurried after the pit bull who scurried after Phineas and Isabella.

Then Phineas slipped and fell.

He and Isabella got up as fast as they could, but it was too late for Isabella.

At least Phineas escaped, otherwise their fates both would have been sealed.

He lamented her death for the rest of the day.

Isabella died at 9:05 A.M.


	3. Chapter 3

Phineas woke up.

"Isabella Attempt 4!" he thought.

He left the house without even greeting anyone.

He grabbed a snack bar, which he gobbled up for breakfast as he ran to Isabella's house.

When he used the nearby ladder to get up to Isabella's window, he almost slipped and fell.

That would not have been good.

Then, when he reached the window, he knocked rapidly on the window, waking Isabella.

"Phineas?! What are you doing climbing up a ladder to my window at this hour?" Isabella asked.

"At 9:00 Fate is going to consistently try to kill you," Phineas explained. "I have relived this very day three times before; this is my fourth attempt, but the first one sort of doesn't count. The only way I think I can stop the time loop is by getting you to 12:00 A.M. tomorrow alive," Phineas exclaimed. "You are in gravely extreme almost unavoidable danger! I need to find a place where your survival chances are much higher, but where? It needs to be outside, because the ceiling could otherwise fall down on us, and we want soft surfaces and no sharp or heavy objects. Let's go!"

"I'm in my pajamas, Phineas!" Isabella pointed out.

"Oh-" Phineas started.

"That means, shoo!" she shouted.

Phineas got down the ladder hastily.

He scratched his head and thought.

This was very out of character for Phineas, she knew.

So she got dressed, climbed through the window, and came down the ladder.

"Only for Phineas. But why does he say that I'm the reason he is in a time loop? Why am I in grave danger? Why did he bypass my mom by going through the window?" Isabella thought.

"I don't know of a ideal place to be, but I know a good one," Phineas reported.

So they went.

Phineas' urgency frightened her further.

They walked and walked.

She pushed through.

They finally got to the place.

There was seven bounce houses outside.

A man and his son were inflating the bounce houses.

"This is going to be such a great birthday, Dad!" the little boy cried.

Phineas put his index finger to his mouth, motioning to Isabella to be quiet.

Isabella hid behind the wall next to him.

"How did you know this was here?" Isabella whispered.

"Pure luck," Phineas replied.

Something didn't seem right about this to Isabella.

Not the whole Phineas telling her people were going to try to kill her, but the bounce houses.

Something wasn't right.

"Phineas, I'm not sure this is the best plan," Isabella informed.

"Can you think of something better?" Phineas whispered back.

"Anything!" she screamed through her whisper.

"Please, Isabella, I'm trying to do what is in your best interest," Phineas pleaded.

He embraced her.

"Fine, but if I die, it's your fault!" she countered.

This was how she was testing his sincerity, since she still didn't completely believe the stuff about things trying to kill her.

But at the same time, Phineas never lied hardly ever.

"There we go, son," the father said.

They walked away.

Phineas took Isabella's hand and ran for the bounce houses.

The clock on a nearby house read 8:59.

He led her into one of the bounce houses.

The clock struck 9:00.

He had just let her go in first when all seven bounce houses floated away.

"Isabella! It's 9:00!" he shouted as she floated upwards.

Before long, Phineas couldn't see the bounce houses anymore.

Isabella would become a victim to the lack of oxygen up there.

The exact time of her death is impossible to know.

 **Please review! Saving Her is not as easy as it sounds... And so Phineas learns a valuable lesson; listen to Isabella.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Emily for the Perry's lair idea. I wasn't going to do that, but if Phineas knows Perry can fight, that might help him in future chapters. O_o**

Phineas woke up. Suddenly, all of Isabella's deaths stacked up in his head. His sudden anguish shocked him better than a bolt of lightning. It was going to happen again today, too, if he could save her. He ran into Candace's room. "Hey, Phin- WHAT ARE YOU DOING! NO!" Candace screeched. She tackled him. He had been unleashing all of his anger on Candace's Ducky Momo. Candace was seeing red and so was her little brother. He grabbed Ducky Mono and fled. Candace ran after him. Phineas led Candace to Isabella's house.

"Listen, Candace, I need you to help me," Phineas explained.

"What? Give me back Ducky Momo!" Candace bellowed. Phineas threw it and Candace caught it. She wasn't pleased.

"Help me save Isabella's life," Phineas commanded.

"What?" Candace shouted.

"Someone is going to try to kill Isabella this morning. We have to save her," Phineas explained.

"You're making this up!" Candace accused. Phineas ignored her denial and grabbed her hand to pull her over so she could help him.

"Okay, put the ladder right- there!" Phineas instructed.

"Are you sure about this, Phineas?" Candace chided. Phineas gave her a curt nod and motioned for her to hold the ladder. He snuck into Isabella's room and tried to stir her. Then he spotted a feather in her diary, took it, and put it on Isabella's face. That woke her.

"Phineas? Why are you in my room?" Isabella asked.

"Your life is in grave danger. Come down the ladder when you are ready. We need to be out of here by 9:00," Phineas explained.

"Yes, Phineas," Isabella answered. She was pretty surprised at this turn of events. But she still got undressed and redressed, climbed down the ladder in her normal garments, and looked at Phineas, albeit incredulously. "I remember an old secret entrance to an underground room that we could keep you safe in, or we could take you to the park, which might actually be safer," Phineas explained.

"I'll take the first one," Isabella chose.

"Let's go then," Phineas beckoned. So they did. Soon they were all in Perry's lair, the only place Phineas ever would have considered that was inside. Maybe they could escape it if they went underground.

"What do we do now?" Isabella wondered.

"Check the clock and prepare yourselves," Phineas answered. "Wow, Ferb really put a lot of effort into this place." The ground started to shake. "It's 9:00, isn't it?" Phineas inquired.

"Yep," Candace answered. Suddenly, a bad guy came into the lair. Phineas thought fast. He hit Ducky Momo out of Candace's hands while the bad guy threw a knife at Isabella. The knife impaled Ducky Momo while Isabella looked on in shock. "No! Ducky Momo! YOU WILL PAY!" Candace screamed. She ran up to the bad guy and strangled him with her bare hands. Meanwhile, Perry's lair collapsed. Isabella was about ready to freak out.

"Isabella," Phineas consoled in a smooth, calm voice. "I heard that you loved me." Isabella's jaw dropped. Was this the day she had been dreading or the one she had been waiting for? "I want you to know that I love you too. I'm sorry that this happened, and that we are all going to die now-" Phineas apologized. He was cut off by Isabella kissing him full on the lips. Any sane part of his brain that had been functioning turned off. He saw a platypus in a fedora. He saw titanium sparks. He saw a robot, shiny and deadly among the ruins. Then he saw the platypus slaughter the robot with his tail. That is when he recognized it to be Perry. "Isabella, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Phineas wondered.

"Perry in a fedora fighting a robot and winning?" Isabella confirmed. Phineas nodded his head incredulously. Phineas turned to see an unconscious Candace and an angry bad guy. He threw another knife at Isabella. Phineas tackled her down to save her. Perry went to combat the bad guy. Then a giant rock fell on Isabella's head just as Phineas fled. A loud crack rebounded through the room. Isabella was killed instantly at 9:10. May it be noted that Phineas had to stay there with his arm crushed by the rock until he fell asleep. It was only a few hours of pure, filtered agony. Agony, because Isabella was dead, again. Agony because he heard her skull crack. Agony, because Candace was unconscious and Perry was nowhere to be found. Agony, because his arm was screaming from under the rock. Agony, because he felt like he was constantly reliving every experience where Isabella died. Agony, because he had a headache. Agony, because he was dreadfully bored. Agony, because he knew he had failed Isabella again, for the fifth time. Phineas hoped to overcome this soon. He didn't want to be the 2 million year old kid who has been stuck in a time loop since less than a score after his birth. His mind drifted to that kiss. One thing he knew; he wanted another one.

 **Oh my! No! I'm drowning in gushy mushy mushy gushy wushy, and this is me writing it! Aughh! Code soggy cowpie! Code soggy cowpie! Man down! Man down! Waaa! Ok, I feel a lot better now. Review me your ideas, thoughts, criticisms, strange brainchildren, etc. Oh, and to all you writers reading, write on! :-þ**


	5. Chapter 5

Phineas woke up. He got up, grabbed his watch, and his snack bar, among other things, including a surprised Perry, and rushed over to Isabella's house. He got the ladder and put it in place, without Candace's help. He didn't want to have to deal with that again. "Perry, Isabella is in great danger. I am going to need you to help me protect her. I know your capabilities," Phineas stated. He got up the ladder as Perry looked on in utter shock. When Phineas got into her room, the first thing he noticed were Isabella's lips. He didn't have a good grip on his own self-control right then. Isabella woke to Phineas' lips on hers. She, not realizing that this wasn't a dream, kissed him with all of her passion. But somehow, this time it was different. This time, it was more vivid than ever before. She still thought she was dreaming. Then it dawned on her that this just might be really happening. "Isabella," Phineas uttered.

"Yes, Phineas," Isabella responded.

"I'm gonna let you change," Phineas stated. Then he went out the window and down the ladder.

This was when Isabella realized that this was real. If this had been a dream, Phineas never would have left while she was changing. She got dressed quickly and climbed down the ladder. Hundreds of thoughts ran through her head. Why did Phineas come in the window? Why did he kiss her to wake her? Why was Perry standing on two legs? How long had she been asleep? Had she gone into a coma? Why did Phineas grab her at this hour? She went down the ladder calm, but confused. She decided then that this had to be a dream. It was just so weird. But Phineas gave her privacy, even after kissing her. She had no classification for that.

"Perry, lead us somewhere outside that would be a good defending position," Phineas instructed.

Perry felt so weird, walking on two feet without a fedora. He had to resist the urge to put his on. So Perry led them to Danville Botanical Gardens.

Now Isabella was really confused. Defending position? What did that mean? She followed Phineas and Perry warily. They arrived at the park after ten minutes.

"At 9:00, it will begin," Phineas told Perry.

"What will?" Isabella inquired. The clock struck 9:00. Phineas tackled Isabella, causing the sniper in the trees to miss. Perry pulled out a pistol and shot at the sniper. Isabella saw the sniper fall from the tree, dead. Perry activated his wristwatch and summoned Pinky in the tiny period of time Phineas and Isabella were on the ground. A lamppost came down, but missed Phineas and Isabella by mere nanoseconds and nanometers. Then Perry saw a large war tank rolling towards them. He saw Pinky bang on the top door of it with a mallet. Then Perry realized all of the agents were probably on their way. Perry spotted a masked man right behind Phineas, Isabella, and him. He smacked the guy hard in the neck, effectively taking the guy from consciousness. Meanwhile, Phineas and Isabella had run the other way as buildings crumbled. Perry followed them. A wayward dumpster almost took Isabella out, but Phineas had stopped her. Then they both grew quiet. A mountain lion growled at them, as Perry watched in horror from behind. The mountain lion jumped forward, tearing it's jaws into Isabella's face. Isabella screamed in pain as Phineas screamed at what was the most gruesome thinking he had seen yet. He punched it right between the eyes, effectively knocking the mountain lion out. He carried the wounded Isabella to a resting place. He knew there was no chance for her now. He just held her and sang a soft lullaby. At some point, Isabella had realized that this was definitely real. And when she heard the lullaby, she knew she was as good as dead.

"Lullaby, and good night, my sweet-" Phineas sang. He was interrupted by a knife slicing through her neck. Phineas cowered back at the psycho in front of him. Isabella died at 9:15 A.M..

 **That chapter ended sadly. Feel free to drop a suggestion or critique in the review box. :-þ** **Russet potatoes for everyone! (Not really.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning! This chapter is kind of morbid.**

Phineas woke up. He grabbed his watch and his wallet and ran over to Isabella's house. He had such a strange feeling; it told him his sanity was barely intact. When he got up to her room, he saw her sleeping soundly. He watched this with joy, peace flooding over him; he knew she was safe and sound, even if she was to die long before the sun set. He never wanted this to end; after seeing her body abused by so many deaths, he could watch her sleep soundly forever. He knew she was not dead, nothing was wrong, and everything was fine. It is amazing the amount of pleasure he got just from watching her sleep. The warmth of the room completed his relaxation. This, he realized, was where he wanted to be for the rest of his life: with Isabella. Then his mind had a thought. "Why am I obsessing over her like this?" Phineas thought. "Why do I feel so intensely for her?" This almost bothered him, but it didn't, which is what really bothered him. He knew he needed to talk to Ferb about this. Isabella stirred. Phineas went up to her bed. She woke to his lips on hers. She thought this was a dream, but it was so vivid. She kissed him back passionately, much to Phineas' excitement and happiness. He wrapped his arms around her, as Phineas' own heart throbbed like a jackhammer. Phineas' own instincts were speaking their own language to him. Strangely, he understood in his drunken state. The void of return was closing fast. Phineas wedged a stake in it, so that he could crack it back open again, all the while falling fast. He could hear Isabella's heart throb against his chest, and he could say that he had never been more pleasantly unsettled. He cracked the abyss open. The stake flew out, and the abyss made a move to close. He needed to go now; something was not right about this, good as it felt. He dashed into the abyss. "Isabella, I'll let you go change," Phineas uttered hastily. He felt relieved as soon as he spoke those words. He didn't think he could stand another moment alone with Isabella in her bedroom. He felt like his heart was about to pop.

Isabella, unbeknownst to Phineas, had thought this was just a dream, until Phineas had spoken. She looked on in shock as she realized that this was real. Phineas went down the ladder rather haphazardly and waited. She got dressed with her shirt backwards and inside out. Her skirt was the one Candace had left at her house once. She stumbled around like a hobbling drunk. "Careful coming down!" Phineas warned. This had to be real, Isabella decided, or Phineas would have watched her come out from under the covers and not even blink. But still, when would he ever break in and do that? By the time she was three quarters down the ladder, she was fully abducted into Phineasland. She fell on the bottom step. Phineas caught her in his arms. Phineas decided kissing her again wouldn't hurt. "Isabella, you want to go to a coffee shop?" Phineas asked. Isabella had convinced herself, again, that she was dreaming. "Isabella, something wants to kill you. It is coming at 9:00. Dash, shall we?" Phineas beckoned. Isabella was so confused. "I'm in a time loop. This same day happens over and over again, until I can get you through alive, but that has not happened yet," he explained. She had no idea whether this was a dream or not.

"Pinch me really hard!" Isabella instructed. Phineas looked confused, but he did so. "Ow!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Why did you want me to do that?" Phineas asked.

"I'm not dreaming? Why can't you get me through alive?" Isabella inquired.

"You'll see soon enough," Phineas answered solemnly.

"Why?" Isabella asked.

"It is hard to explain; it is like Fate himself wants nothing more than your death. As I said, it will strike at 9:00," Phineas explained. So they left running down Maple Drive.

"Where are we going?" Isabella asked.

"A coffee shop," Phineas explained.

"The one with the sushi bar?" Isabella inquired.

This confused Phineas. "I suppose so..." he muttered.

"You're so cute when you are confused," Isabella stated. Then she went in for another kiss. Phineas had barely been holding himself together, now he absolutely could not. He fell backwards into the soft grass, startling Isabella. "Phineas?!" Isabella exclaimed.

"I'm fine," Phineas stated as he got up.

"No, it's not! You could have really gotten hurt!" Isabella shouted.

"I'm sorry," Phineas apologized.

"It's okay," Isabella responded. She was almost as lovestruck as he was.

"Let's go," Phineas suggested.

Isabella had a very hard time trying to comprehend Phineas' state of mind. She eventually decided to just trust him.

They arrived at the coffee shop at 8:50.

"What do you want to drink?" Phineas asked.

"I didn't bring any-" Isabella started.

"I'll pay," Phineas interjected.

The line was surprisingly empty; they had hit the sweet spot.

"What would you like to order?" the cashier asked.

Phineas looked at her pin, and saw that her name was Sasha. He looked over at Isabella, and he could tell she was still deciding.

"I'd like a tall latte," Phineas ordered.

"Anything else?" Sasha asked.

"Isabella?" Phineas beckoned.

"I'd like a cappuccino," Isabella ordered.

"What size?" Sasha asked.

"Small," she responded. She didn't want it to seem like she was taking advantage of Phineas.

"You could get a large if you want," Phineas informed.

"It's okay, Phineas! I couldn't drink a large anyway," Isabella responded.

"So, a tall?" Sasha asked.

"It is pronounced small. Smuh, not tuh!" Isabella corrected. The man behind her in the line broke into laughter.

"Isabella, tall is coffee language for small," Phineas explained.

"Wait, really?" Isabella asked.

"Yep," Phineas answered as he payed Sasha.

They went to sit at their table.

"I'm so embarrassed! Is there some kind of coffee etiquette?" Isabella whispered.

"Of course not!" Phineas responded. "Don't let the stupid cashier intimidate you."

Ninety seconds later, Sasha called out. "Order for Phineas!" she exclaimed. Phineas went up to the counter.

"Just a word of advice, you should really dump that dodo," Sasha advised.

"Go to hell," Phineas shot back. He grabbed their drinks and brought it to their table.

Isabella, completely oblivious to the previous conversation, and completely forgetting the part about her inevitable death, was able to smile when Phineas came. Phineas looked at his watch. It read 8:59. "Phineas, this is so romantic!" Isabella exclaimed. "You like it?" Phineas asked.

"I love it!" Isabella exclaimed again. She leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips. When they finally broke apart, Phineas noticed that there were five seconds left of the minute. He pulled her up out of her chair much to her confusion.

Suddenly, the coffee shop shook. People started screaming. "Keep calm," Sasha told the customers. Then a giant gliding blade decapitated Sasha and almost hit Isabella. He suddenly regretted his word choice. People started screaming again as a war tank tore through the front of the building.

"See, this is what I was talking about," Phineas explained to a shocked and horrified Isabella. He hastily led her over to the restrooms in the back as the tank barely missed them. They both ran into the boy's bathroom, the farthest, and hid in the farthest stall. They heard the tank slowly nearing them. Isabella broke into tears. Phineas responded by kissing her hard. After it ended, Isabella spoke up.

"Phineas, I want to say thank you, for everything. Even if this is the last day of my life, I could still call it the best," she stated. Phineas was shocked.

"Why? Why isn't this the worst day of your life?" Phineas asked in confusion.

"What you did made all the difference," Isabella explained.

"Wha-" Phineas started. He was cut off by her kissing him energetically. Then a chunk of ceiling fell, and Isabella was shot in the head from above. Phineas shrieked as Isabella's blood spattered all over him. He ran out of the bathroom stall with tears in his eyes. He had to get home, now. Isabella died at 9:08 A.M. He could feel searing pain, but it was not from a physical injury. It was almost like every time Isabella died, it felt worse, not better. He would have expected the opposite, after Ferb explained to him what happened in Breaking Bad. Eventually he arrived back home. "Ferb!" he screamed. He frankly scared the daylights out of Ferb. "Isabella died!" Phineas cried. Ferb looked shocked.

"Why is there blood on your shirt?" Ferb asked.

Phineas burst like a pregnant pause. "WE ARE NOT GOING THERE!" Phineas bellowed.

Candace came in to hear this. "Going where? Why is there blood on your shirt?!" Candace exclaimed.

"ISABELLA DIED IN MY ARMS! IF YOU HAVE A BONE TO PICK ABOUT THAT, YOU CAN GO DIE IN A HOLE!" Phineas screamed. Candace shrunk back like a mouse to a snake. "Ferb, I need your consoling," Phineas stated. So Ferb followed Phineas warily.

"Guys, are you ready to go? Oh, there you are, Phineas! Let's go!" Linda exclaimed.

"We're not leaving," Ferb stated.

"Excuse me?" Linda asked, thinking she had misheard.

Ferb's silence was an answer in and of itself.

"Okay, good, let's g-" Linda started.

"I said, we're not leaving and that is final," Ferb stated again.

"For what?" an annoyed Linda asked. But Phineas and Ferb were already headed to their room. "What is it?!" Linda inquired, almost in an interrogating way.

"Later!" Ferb yelled from the hallway.

"And why is Phineas not speaking a word?" she asked. She got no response. She knew if Phineas was having Ferb speak, something was really wrong.

Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb arrived in their room. "What do you need?" Ferb asked.

"Just a talk: a really long talk," Phineas explained.

"I'm listening," Ferb prompted.

"This has happened before. This is, like, my sixth failure. I'm in a time loop. The only way it ever ends is if I get Isabella through the entire day alive. I know it sounds crazy, but it is true," Phineas informed.

"And, what do you want me to say to that?" Ferb asked.

"I need good strategies," Phineas explained. "Also, I need to talk to you about, well, other things."

"Strategies for what?" Ferb asked.

"Strategies to keep her from getting killed, duh!" Phineas explained.

"Wait, why can't you prevent her death?" Ferb asked.

"Lampposts fall on her, vehicles drive over her, psychos kill her in my arms!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Wait, do you have a thing for her?" Ferb asked in shock.

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked.

"Like, do you want to kiss her?" Ferb asked.

Phineas' blush told Ferb the answer before Phineas even spoke. "Maybe," Phineas equivocated. "I have done it before."

"Wait, if you know Isabella will be alive tomorrow morning, why are you still so crestfallen?" Ferb asked.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW PAINFUL IT IS TO WATCH YOUR TRUE LOVE DIE IN YOUR ARMS?!" Phineas screamed.

"Whoa, whoa, true love?" Ferb tested.

"Forget this talk!" Phineas shouted.

"Phineas-" Ferb started.

"I can't even protect my girl from death for one day," Phineas moaned, thinking he had said "a", not "my". It just came out that way.

Phineas fell into his brother's embrace and cried his eyes out.

Ferb tooting didn't help his mood at all.

 **Oh, so sad. This literally took me days to write; I don't know why. All's well that ends- Wait, I can't say that here. But I can say that I have a poll on my profile closing at the end of Feb. 2016, if memory serves. Review your ideas, thoughts, brainchildren, constructive criticisms, etcetera. A sea cucumber a day keeps the doctor at bay! Remember that.**


End file.
